The present invention relates to devices for trapping and killing crawling pests, such as insects, mice and the like. It more particularly relates to baited glue traps for trapping and controlling populations of cockroaches and waterbugs. It also pertains to glue traps for trapping mice, and other small crawling undesirable animals.
Numerous devices for trapping crawling insects are know, and an example of one is the "Mr. Sticky" distributed by Mitsuboshi Boeki, Inc. The "Mr. Sticky" is used primarily to indicate where infestation exists and the direction from which the crawling insects are coming and to thereby target the areas of infestation for clean-out. It essentially is a foldable, open-ended cardboard tent having a baited sticky floor. When the insects (adults, nymphs and eggs) and their body parts become stuck to the floor a rather unsightly mess which can easily be seen through either end of the tented trap is presented. The entire trap must be disposed of when the floor becomes crowded with pests.
Another example of a crawling insect trap is the "Roach Motel" distributed by Boyle-Midway, Inc., of New York, N.Y. It similarly comprises a fold-up cardboard box having both of its ends open and baited sticky surface(s) in the interior thereof. Again, the unsightly insect mess stuck to the surfaces can be easily seen through both ends. Also, the structure is very flimsy and cannot withstand any weight on it. Further, when the baited sticky surface is full of insects the entire structure must be disposed of.
A further example of a trap is the "Stick-A-Roach" manufactured by J. T. Eaton Company, Inc. It comprises simply a tray having a prebaited formula and a glue surface for catching the insects. Since the entire glue surface is exposed, the captured insect mess thereon is visible. The surface is also exposed so that birds, small pets, or other non-target animals can accidently become stuck to the glue and be injured or killed. Similarly, when the trap is filled with insects the entire trap is to be discarded as in a waste container.
An example of a glue type of mouse trap is the "Mouse-In" distributed for example by Brody Enterprises of Fairlawn, N.J. 07410. It simply comprises a flimsy cardboard pop-up ninety degree triangular trap which is open at both ends. When a mouse gets stuck to the glue surface therein the entire trap is disposed of.